Can you love me again
by oreolife477
Summary: Wonkru won the valley and now it's time for Octavia to redeem herself and for her and Bellamy to work their problems out.
1. chapter 1

They won.A child saved them.He couldn't believe it.Could this final be the peaceful home after years of surviving,killing and fighting?could this be it?Bellamy questioned himself.He looked around.There where people all around him celebrating.His eyes stoped on _her.His_ _sister._ She was sitting on a small bench,all alone,looking at the glass of water.A part of him wanted to run to her,hug her,tell her that everything would be fine.That was the big brother in him telling him to do but the other part was still bitter and angry.The other part couldn't understand. _Who is she now_ A hand on his shoulder pulled away from his thoughts. " _You don't look like someone who just won_." Echo said as she placed a kiss on Bellamy's cheek.She followed his gaze."You _should forgive her_."He gave her one of his looks.

" _What_?"

 _"I can't believe **you** just said that.You know she hates you._"

" _Well she has her reasons...but that's not the point.She was ready to die for you.I think she is changing_." Echo knew how much Bellamy really loved his sister.She was all the talked about in the last 6 _years."She is your sister,Bellamy.The one that you wanted to protect your whole life.This could finally be your chance to have a peaceful life with your family.No more hiding,no more fighting.Don't throw it_ _away.We all made our mistakes."_ He knew she was right.But he can't just pretend that everything was fine. _"It's just_ hard."

 _"I know but I think I have a perfect plan."_ Echo said with a smile." _And what would that be?"_

" _Indra asked me if you could share a room with Octavia.Just for a few days until this whole 'red queen vs nightblood' gets better."_ She was hoping he would say yes.

" _Echo,I don't know."_ He was considering this idea but what if it only makes everything worse.Echo crossed her arms and looked at _Bellamy."Fine.I'll do it.Just don't give me that look."_ _"Good.I'm going to tell Indra everything is settled."_ They kissed just before Echo went in hurry _. this_ better work or I'm going to kill her.

When he looked back to where Octavia was sitting,she was already gone.

A few hours have passed.He was helping Clarke with wounded." _How's Gaia?"_

 _"She is going to make it and she can keep her_ leg." Bellamy nodded.He was happy that Gaia is going to live.They weren't close but she did help him alot in this last week." _I think we are all done here...atleast for today._ "

He spend the rest of the day helping people to settle in.The day was coming to an end.Bellamy was finding his way to the room he was going to share with his sister.As he opened the door the first thing he saw was Octavia's armor that was placed on the small chair next to the table.There were two beds in the room.He noticed that one bed was already taken.He walked closer and saw Octavia who was already sleeping.He couldn't help but smile at the view.She was all curled up,he couldn't see her face from the dark hair that was covering it.It reminded him of a girl she used to be.He walked over to his bed and placed the few things he had on the floor next to the bed.He gave his sister one last look before closing his eyes,hoping that tomorrow will be better.


	2. Chapter 2

He was awoken by a strange sound.It couldn't be morning.It was too dark and quite outside.That's when he relized the sound was coming from the room.He quickly looked at Octavia.She was on the floor next to her bed.Her face hiding in the small bucket.Octavia was throwing up.His protective instincts kicked in.In no time he was standing next to her,rubbing her back with one hand and holding her hair with his other hand." _I'm going to be right back."_ Bellamy said as he basicly run through the door.Two seconds later he came back holding a cup of water and a small cloth." _You all done_?"He ask as he keeled down next to his sister.She gave him a small nod.He gave her a cloth so she could clean herself up.Once she did that he placed the cup in her hand " _Drink this.I'm going to go clean this up."_ He took the bucket and once again disappeared. _Well this is a great start_.He thought to himself.When he entered the room once again Octavia was in the same place he left her.He sat down in front of her.Bellamy knew Octavia was embarrassed,this was weakness to her.He placed his hand on her forehead,checking for fever."Just like I thought."He said more to himself than her.Octavia was shocked when Bellamy picked her up in his arms." _What are doing?"_

" _Getting you back to bed."_

Octavia opened her mouth to protest but she knew how Bellamy was so she quickly gave up.He lied her down and placed a soft blanket over her." _Do you need anything else?_ "He asked." _No_."As he started to walk away from her she quickly caught him by his hand.He looked back to her to hear a small thank you.

He tried to go back to sleep but he found himself throwing glances at Octavia every few minutes.He end up sitting at the table drawing(something he became a fan of in space)before he knew it it was already morning and a light knock on the door brought him back to reality.On the other side of the door stood Echo." _You didn't came to breakfast_."She said with a little worry in her voice.Bellamy pointed to Octavia and said _"She was throwing up last night and she had a fever_."

" _Do you need he-_ "Echo tried to offer her help but was interrupted by a small voice.

" _Bellamy_ "Octavia said and she started to sit up " _Need to th_ -" Quickly Bellamy grabbed the bucket and placed it under his sister's chin just in time as another wave of nausea hit her." _Could you go get us a glass of water_?"Bellamy asked looking at his girlfriend.Once she was back Bellamy told her that she should go because he didn't want her catching whatever Octavia has but they both knew that wasn't the real reason.He once again cleaned everything up and sat on the bed next to his sister.Who snuggled closer to him and placed her head on his strong chest that left Bellamy shocked but he decided to play along with it.He placed his legs on the bed so that Octavia's legs were in between them,he pulled the blanket over them and then he wrapped his arms tightly around his sister.

When Bellamy finally woke up it took him a second to figure out where he was.Octavia was still safe asleep in his arms.He thought she would love to eat something once she is awake so he slowly got up without waking Octavia up and went to look for some food.He came back with two plates fill with fruit.He placed them on the table and then he sat back on Octavia's bed." _Octavia,it's time to wake up._ "He said as he run a hand through her hair.This girl sleeps like a rock.he thought.It took for him to rip the sheets of Octavia so she would finally open her eyes." _Come on.You need to eat something._ "He help her get to the table.He sat down next to her and he started to eat his food.He was almost finished when he noticed that Octavia barley touched her food." _Want me to bring you something else_?"She shaked her head in no." _Then eat."_ Bellamy said but Octavia just continued to play with her food.He was starting to get frustrated.He knew that Octavia hadn't eaten anything since Wonkru's food ran out and that was 2 days ago.She was no longer a child he couldn't just force her to eat or promise her new stories if she ate.The truth is Bellamy didn't know what to do or have to act in front of Octavia or what to say to her and that scared him.He didn't knew her anymore.He couldn't do the one thing he promised he would do.He couldn't protect her and even through he acted like he didn't care it killed him inside that he failed his sister,his mum.He needed to get some fresh air,he got up and walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**What do you guys think of this ff so far?I don't really like posting my work but sometimes I get to much inspiration that i have to anyways I was so bitter when they killed Ethan off i think he and Octavia could of have a great relationship and don't imagine him calling Bellamy his uncle and stuff...okay i will shout up now.Just know that Ethan is alive in this fic.** **_**

It was already dark outside when he returned back.Octavia's food still stood untouched and she was in her bed with her back turned to Bellamy so he couldn't see her face.He went straight to bed.Hoping that by the morning his anger will wash off.

The next morning he was awaken by a knocking on the door." _Coming_."he said with his grumpy morning voice.He shot a quick glance at Octavia(who was also awaken by the knocking)as he was getting to the door.When he opened the door he was surprised to find a boy standing there.The boy didn't say anything.Bellamy thought that he was maybe lost and was looking for his parents." _Are you lost_?" He ask the boy." _No,sir.I was told that I could find Oc-...I mean Blodreina here_." Why is this boy looking for 'Blodreina' was the first thing that came to his mind."She is in here."Bellamy said as he moved so the boy could enter.As soon as the boy spotted Octavia he ran to her and kneeled down next to her bed.Bellamy closed the door and went to stand next to the boy still not knowing what this child wanted.He couldn't be much older than Madi he thought.He watch as Octavia set up she was about to say something but the boy was faster." _Are you dying,O?"_ He didn't know if he was more surprised by the question or that the boy called her by her old nickname.He barley heard people calling her by her name these days." _I'm not dying,Ethan.Who told you that?"_

 _"But I heard Indra telling Miller that you are sick."_ Octavia gestured for the boy,he now knew was named Ethan, to sit down next to her.Once he did she wrapped one of her arms around the child's shoulder and pulled him closer to her." _Yes,that's true_ "she told him.Bellamy could she the tears forming in the young man's eyes" _But I'm not dying.Okay?_ "Ethan nodded and blinked a few times." _Now.You should go because I don't want you getting sick._ "

 _"No.I want to stay with you..."_ The boy started to beg. Bellamy was just standing awkwardly there trying to figure out why did the great ' _Red Queen_ ' soften as soon as this boy walked in." _Is Indra not taking good care of you?_ " " _She is but...I love you more._ "Ethan said while his voice cracked a little.Octavia tried to explain to him one more time that she didn't want him getting sick and that he should go." _Go on.Bellamy will walk you to the door."_ Bellamy just nodded when Ethan looked at him." _That's Bellamy?_ "Ethan said and pointed his finger to where Bellamy is. " _Yes.Now_ go."Octavia said in her commander voice,showing to young boy that this is an order now.Ethan gave Bellamy a big smile before he throw his arms around Octavia's neck." _Can I come live with you when you get better?_ " Ethan questioned or more like begged." _Of course you can.We are going to tell Miller to prepare you a bed._ "The boy smiled and placed a kiss to Octavia's cheek."I love you."He said happily and started to walk to the door.Bellamy could swear that he saw a tear escape from Octavia's eyes.Bellamy closed the door behind the boy and turned to Octavia with a questioning look." _His mother was executed on the Ark and his father didn't make it to the bunker.Jaha took him in,around a month in a bunker there was an attack.Skikru took the farm and other grounders were angry they attacked the Skikru people who were outside of the farm.Jaha was one of them.He was wounded and he died.Before he died I promised that I will take care of Ethan._ "Bellamy nodded after Octavia finished." _How is he like?_ "He asked trying to make some kind of conversation with his sister." _He is smart and strong but also very emotional.He always tries to find good in people.He can also get very jealous but I think he is learning to deal with it.Gaia is helping him with it._ "Octavia said loking proud." _Well he sounds like a fine boy._ "The silence was rising again. You could cut the awkwardness in the room with a knife.Octavia was the first one to speak." _So...you and Echo...how's that going?"S_ he asked but there was no mocking or bitterness in her voice that left Bellamy surprised and maybe a little bit happy. _"I think it's going pretty well but we have been together for sometime now so_ "Octavia nodded forcing a smile,from miles you could see that it was a fake smile.It still hurt her that _her brother_ chose her enemy over her.


	4. Chapter 4

They didn't see each other after their morning events.Bellamy was once again spending his time helping Abby and Clarke and later he hang out with Echo for a few hours.He hoped that Octavia stayed inside and rested,she looked better and Bellamy thought that by tomorrow she should be back to _normal_.Echo was filling him in with news about Raven who apparently wanted to visit Octavia." _Why_?"Bellamy questioned.As much as he knew they were never very close.He had his arm wrapped around Echo's shoulder and her head was resting on his shoulder with his head on top of hers.They were sitting under a tree next to the river." _She says she wants to see her old friend_."She explained _"I didn't know they were close._ "Bellamy was sure that he could feel a little jealousy in Echo's voice. An hour probably passed when they relized that they should head back if they don't want to miss the diner.After they finished their meal Echo went back to her room and Bellamy was greeted by Indra." _I see that you have already forgave Clarke and you are still giving_ ** _her_** _a hard time."_ He was not in a mood for this _."It's diffrent.Clarke..She ra-.."_

 _"Yes.She talked to you everyday for 6 years but did you ever stoped to think that **she** needed you too_."He couldn't believe Indra was defending Octavia after everything.He was about to argue back but then Indra placed a white book on the table.He took the book and examine it.It was one of the books he used to read to his mom and Octavia." _Where di-._.."Bellamy wanted to know where did she find it,he thought everything was destroyed in the death wave but of course Indra had to interrupt him.

" _Do you know how many time I found her crying over this and what she would tell me when I would try to comfort her?She would tell me to go away because she doesn't want me she wants **her brother.** You think she wanted all of that,the fighting pits,the power.You can't even imagine how hard it was for her.Stop wasting your time._"And with that she got up and ended their conversation before Bellamy could even process everything.

When he got back Octavia was of course already sleeping.He didn't feel like going to bed ,Indra's words were still ringing in his head, so he decided to work a little on the drawing he started the other day.He lost the track of time and was brought back to reality when he heard Octavia talking in her sleep.He figured that she was probably having a nightmare.When they were on the Ark she would always talk in her sleep if she was having a nightmare.He wasn't sure if he should wake her up but he didn't even have time to think because in that moment Octavia was already up.She didn't even realised Bellamy was there until he was sitting in front of her." _Breath_."He told her and took both of her hands in to one of his." _It's okay_."He tried to calm her down but he wasn't sure what to do.When they were kids and something like this would happen he would just hug her and promise her that nothing bad will happen but she wasn't a child anymore and he wasn't sure how she would react if he even tried to hug her. _This_ Octavia doesn't show her emotions.She builds walls around herself and she pushes away people that care for her,people like Bellamy,because she thinks that will protect her from being hurt.He felt her hands slowly relax and he looked up to meet her gaze.Tears were no longer falling but even a fool could see that she was crying.Her eyes were red and puffy and on her cheeks there were traces of dry tears.

 _Do you know how many time I found her crying..._

 _She wants her brother._..

 _Stop wasting your time._

Indra's words once again found their way into his head.No matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake off the image of his sister in the bunker crying, all alone,just like she was now but this time she wasn't alone and she needs to now that. _Screw this_.He said to himself as he pulled Octavia in for a hug.She isn't alone.At least not anymore.From now on he will be there for her even if he can't fully forgive her _yet."Octavia,look at me."_ He said as he broke their hug." _I want you to know that you can always talk to me and I know that our relationship is not what it was but I will **always** be your brother,nothing can ever change that.Even if I can't fully forgive you yet nor can I understand your actions but we will get through this with time and that means no more pushing each other away.Okay?"_

Octavia couldn't believe what she was hearing after all this time all she wanted was her brother and now he was willing to let her be apart of his family again.Her eyes were once again filling with fresh tears." _Okay_."She whispered,she wanted this but she was also scared of opening up about her feelings,of letting people in again." _You should go back to sleep now and we can talk more about this in the_ morning _since I'm free tomorrow._ "Bellamy said before walking away to his bed. _Tomorrow is going to be a long day._


End file.
